


Aftershave and cigarettes

by Aaricia_Case



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaricia_Case/pseuds/Aaricia_Case
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot/drabble/idek I wrote years ago. I only noticed the fact that Sirius and Draco were related after I wrote it (even though afterwards it seemed so obvious, im stupid i know), but the damage had been done. I also kind of like this fic (my one and only semi-finished fic) so I decided to keep it.  
> I'm normally the person that stays miles and miles (and miiiles) away from anything incesty, because I have way too much family to read those fic in comfort (not judging anyone who does, I realize they can be good sometimes) so i feel like a hypocrite posting this, but yea ._.  
> Sorry for the rant, I hope you enjoy!! ^_^

I remember how it all began. It was really one big coincidence. The fact that I found the house still amazes me, but I won't question it. He always said that it must've been fate. Well, if it was, then Fate's a real bitch.

* * *

 

Being a Slytherin is a tiresome thing. The pressure you're under - to remain confident, to not let that mask slip - is bound to make you miserable. The realization that every bond you forged is nothing but a fleeting thing that will be broken the moment you dare to commit a mishap. You stand alone in a nest of snakes, who keep preying on you, waiting for that mistake to happen,so they can walk away with the crown. There is no mercy for losers. Even less so for Malfoys. I envy those who have nothing attached to their names, free to do whatever they want and not worry about the consequences. As a Malfoy, you don't develop your own personality. It is decided for you. The way you act, the way you talk, the way you _breathe_.

With that kind of pressure, every once and a while you just need to get away. It is quite normal in our house for people to vanish for a night. It's ridiculously easy for a student to sneak in and out of Hogwarts. I never really needed an outing for myself. Compared to what I had to endure at home, being the perfect Slytherin was easy. But in my Fifth year, things got out of hand. The pressure magnified so much. I felt as if the hounds of hell were breathing down my neck. My father had something to prove and ,therefore, so did I.

When I decided to take off for a while, I never consciously thought about where to go. My instinct almost carried me there. The Black family house.

Mother used to take me there to talk to my ancestors. She detested the house, saying that it was a dump that was left to rot and the decapitated house elfs did not aid in convincing her of the opposite. I, on the other hand, adored it. It was the opposite of everything that I was used to. The dust, the dark magical artifacts in the open and the frankness of the portraits did me in. I was used to prettily concealed barbs and underhanded remarks, but the Black portraits had none of that. They were honest and weren't afraid to voice their opinion. They always amused me with stories of the old days. They made me feel at home.

So when I entered the home to find myself at wandpoint, I was a bit taken aback. It's not everyday that you find a faux-deatheater threatening you, in what you consider your home. After we got past the hysterics, we made a deal. If he let me visit the house from time to time, without alerting anyone, I wouldn't scream fire and point the nearest death eater in his direction. All was well.

Until he started to care, that is. Our relationship slowly started to evolve. We went from distrusting strangers to uncomfortable acquaintances to insanity. I don't know how it happened ,and I do not particularly care either, but one day I found myself in his arms, weeping like a maiden. Long story short; he tried to console me and before either of us knew it, we were passionately kissing..

 

<tbc>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the actual aftershave and cigarettes come into play here. and omg is that dialogue *gasp* i suck at this im so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the actual drabble that I wrote years ago. I think that my style has changed quite a bit but I don't know if it's for the better or not. If I continue this drabble collection, it'll probably be more in the style of the first chapter

"Harry wants me to stop."

"What?"

I look up from where I'm tying my shoelaces. Sirius has this habit of suddenly blurting things out loud and then he expects everyone to understand what he's talking about. Like anyone could be on the same crazy wavelength that he was. Like anyone would  _want_  to experience that level of insanity.

"The cigarettes," He turns around and leans against the bedpost, "He says it's bad for me and that it makes me smell."

I frown. Potter has this habit of trying to taint everything I ever loved in this world with his mere presence. He's bloody everywhere.

"Well, Scarface is a bloody idiot and I'd rather not have you mentioning him so shortly after we...", Cue the redness, "... did  _that._ It's disturbing that he's the first thing on your mind then."

On some days, I curse my pale, fair skin. The dark haired man seemed to have a gift of wandlessly making me resemble a tomato.

"Don't call him 'Scarface' and I only mentioned it because I wanted to light one up." Sirius says. Since when did he hesitate in lighting one up? I finish tying my shoes and walk over to the vanity that almost dominates the room.

"You know I don't mind, " I say, slipping on my watch, "I actually like the smell..."

"You like it?" I freeze. _Shit._ I look in the mirror to find him staring at me with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Sometimes I forget the Gryffindor's bloodhound nature. When he smells blood, he chases it until he finds the answer.

"I mean, I don't mind the smell." I continue, looking down to the vanity.  _How is this making me flustered?!_  

A cloud of cigarette smoke appears in front of me. When I look up, Sirius is standing much closer than I expected. I can feel his body heat radiating on my back.

"No no no, you said you  _liked_ it, Draco..." The ex-convict leers at me. I know that he knows that I'm flustered. He once claimed that he could read the shade of my blush. "C'mon, love. Don't be shy, what did you mean?"

" _I_ am not shy, Sirius. I'm just saying that I don't mind the smell." I'm doomed if he keeps using endearments. That's my one weakness (...okay, one of the few).

He circled his leftarm around my waist, not before he took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew another cloud into my reflection in the mirror. 

"So you wouldn't mind if I stopped? I mean, it's not as if you like it, right? And I would hate to inconvenience my darling godson." He says, as he presses me back against his front. He continues in a whisper, "Unless, of course, you told something else..."

And, Merlin, if that didn't do me in. His low voice in my ear, feeling his hot breath against it. The feel of his athletic body againts my back. His fingers splayed against my ribs. I raise my hand to join his on my ribs. By now, my face is a deep shade of red and I'm slightly panting. The cigarette dangling uselessly in his right hand as we stare at each other through the mirror. The things this man does to me. And his  _smell._

It wasn't just the cigarette smell. It was his unique scent mixed with that alluring cigarette smoke. And on the days that he wore aftershave,  _days like today,_ the mixture of those three elements, made my head feel light. It was a scent that smells like home for me now, safety and reassurence, but also arousal and passion.

"God, Draco, what are you thinking about?" He practically whimpers. I can hear the arousal in his voice, "You look so good right now, babe..."

As I look to myself in the mirror, I see myself flushed and panting lightly, pupils dilated. Just the thought of him drives me mad.

"You smell maddening, Sirius."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an absolute mess, i really am sorry and im such a tease i know


	3. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco pops his cherry.// different mini sized drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in here, only implied

It was wrong

_His calloused hands caressing my skin, his warm breath on my neck. His mouth exploring my body, tasting it as if it was candy._

So wrong.

_My hands exploring the hard planes of his body, clutching at his wiry arms. My gasps the only sound that filled the silent room, pushing him to touch me more. The vibrations of his chuckles that I could feel because we were so close to each other. His whispers of sweet nothings that filled my ear, soothing and calming, convincing me that I could relax and trust him, even though it hurts. The eventual pleasure that enraptured me and made me forget myself, whimpering and moaning._

_Strong arms that held me, making me forget the pain and embarrassment I felt earlier, subtly saying that he would never let go._

_The scent of his musk, heavy and dark, mixing with the cigarette he lit up._

It was wrong.

But I loved it

 

 

 

Looking into his eyes, I got this feeling, so intense that my breath hitched. The feeling of connection, of  _belonging_ , something I never felt before. The realization that I gave him something so precious and personal that I valued so much. And he... he treated it with such reverence and gentleness, making me feel adored.

I realized that this moment ( _his caress soothing me, his whispers)_ would be etched in my mind for the rest of my life. This blue-eyed man became a part of me, his presence so intricately woven into my life. And I had no regrets, no insecurities. I felt satisfied, content, ( _dare I say it_ ) happy.

I loved him.


	4. Kiss it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally scribbles that even can't be called drabbles.

"Are you awake?"

Not really knowing what was exactly happening, I tried to snuggle in closer into the heat source laying next to me. As I pressed my nose against it, I felt vibrations coming from it.

"Draco?"

It was then that I opened my eyes, or tried to at least. I could feel the heat source ( _Sirius,_ my mind provided) wiggling to try to get away, causing me to cling on tighter. I felt another vibration going through his body.

"Wa's'ma'er?" I managed to get out. Slowly things were starting to register in my mind. My back was exposed, judging by the chill, but the rest of my body was pleasantly warm. Hands were petting my hair and I could feel myself melting even more into his chest. Through barely open eyes, I registered light rays, meaning that it was morning. When I breathed in, Sirius' scent filled my nose and I felt so content in that moment.  _This is perfe-_

"I need to pee."

* * *

 

"I can't believe you cut yourself using a knife. Aren't you some kind of Potion making prodigy?"

I could only manage a weak glare at that. It was true that we had to cut up a lot in Potions and clumsiness was not a trait that I possessed. It was just that I was... distracted by  something. Sitting in front of me on his knees,cradling my hand between his, Sirius finished bandaging my finger. He looked up mischievously though his bangs.

"I guess Malfoys aren't made to do something as mundane as Muggle-cooking..."

I don't bother with an answer, figuring that my exasperated huff was enough to pass the message. It bothered me a bit, the fact that I couldn't handle a day without magic. Is this how Muggles feel on a daily basis? How exhausting. I can't believe Sirius thought that this would be fun. I guess I should feel pity towards Muggles, their lives are so-

"What are you doing?"

"It's a Muggle thing. They say that when you get hurt, a kiss will make it better. Did it work?"

"...no."

.

.

.

Maybe Muggles aren't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot write fluff. it's a fact that won't change, no matter how hard i try.   
> i didn't even check the spelling on this one. i just had these in my mind for a while and it had to get out  
> I'M TAKING PROMPTS BTW  
> FEEL FREE TO ASK ME TO WRITE THINGS (smut and fluff are hard for me, pls keep that in mind)


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I supposed to do now?

Eight months.

_Eight months._

It felt like a lifetime.

* * *

 

_"You know, sometimes I see it in you."_

" _See what?"_

_"The madness... The ability to do unspeakable things..."_

_"Have you gone mad, you demented dog? What are you talking about?"_

* * *

 

I felt numb. It was as if there was this _ringing_ in my ear that wouldn't stop. My body moved on its own, going through the motions.

_Gone._

The routine was already so ingrained that I didn't need to try. Any discrepancies were dismissed and blamed on my father's imprisonment. The only one who noticed was Blaise.

_Gone._

The Malfoy in me had taken control. No weakness, no faults were to be exposed. I wouldn't be caught of guard again. Poised and ready for the unavoidable backlash that would occur. My family couldn't afford any faults. Our lives were on the line.

_Forever._

* * *

 

_"It's a family heirloom, sort of speak."_

_"Heirloom? A Black heirloom?"_

_"...Yes, though it's hard to explain. Most of us have it, but sometimes it doesn't manifest."_

* * *

Something else inside me was tugging on my mind. Something darker, more volatile. And it was egging me on.

_Why him?_

It pushed at my control, trying to demolish the careful walls I had built around my feelings. I could feel it lurking, waiting for a moment of weakness. The fiendfyre waiting to let loose and burn everything that was in the way.

_Anybody but him..._

It didn't feel threatening, not in the least... It felt justified, it felt _right._ Like a part of my soul that had found its place again. 

_Anybody..._

* * *

 

_"Most people call it the 'Black madness', but I find that our family is just a tad bit more emotional than others. The things we feel are amplified, in a way."_

_"I thought that was a myth?"_

_"Oh no, love. It's a very real thing. Haven't you ever felt as if... I don't know, as if you're bursting with emotion and determination, and if you didn't let it out, you'd go barmy?"_

_"...Isn't that a normal thing? Everybody feels emotions, Sirius..."_

_"No, no, no, babe. Draco. Love. It's different."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I'm depressed ///angst maximizes///


End file.
